


A skitty's tale

by SmuttySkitty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Own Story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttySkitty/pseuds/SmuttySkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My weekly log of Super Hostile Online (Vech's Patreon Sever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week One

We all heard about this new city, that the strong warrior made for his followers, for those that stand and fight by him. I chose to join him after many years of watching him from afar, which is why I now stand in a busy city, filled with the other followers. I could feel my ash pink ears drop at the shear sound of voices washing over me, as if over 100 people were talking at once. It’s dizzying, hearing a mix of my friends, my lover, and everyone else. My lover fusses over how he missed the first flight into the city, but I try to quell him but I’m dazed from everything. The fur on my tail stands as I back away from the large group. The warrior’s voice calls to us, but I can’t hear him over the sound of my own heart, racing with anxiety. My long, pink hair, same shade as my ears and tail, flutters behind me as I run from the center of town to the outskirts of the city.

There is a huge wall that protects us from the outside world where many have already died after only a few hours of being in this city. Walking along the city streets, I stare in awe of the art that lines it; I know all of it from the place we last called home. The warrior reminds us of the hub on our wrists that open to “pockets” that hold all of our gear, and tells us the death count. I can’t stand it; All of this death, it hurts me. As I wander around, the voices have died down. I come across a park, the Painted Sands Park. It almost seems like it could be real, but it's not, it’s all fake. No real sand, and only fake trees. 

While wandering around I get a ping from my friends. They go on about this guild, but I only half hear them, mostly because they have already talked about it and what role I would have, Flower Master. We knew about this world from the Warrior’s speeches he gave us. Pacing in the park, I chose to head back up. Finding a small pub, I sit down and open up the hub, this time only having the guild in the voice. Its much better, having only 20 voices in there. They chatter on about many things, mostly about the plots. While all this occurs,  I stare out from the roof of the pub. It’s simple in looks, but has a great view of East Watch. Stormy pings me, to which I just pingback little hellos as more people join from the next shipment.

That warrior charges past my viewpoint in order to go join the fighting past the city walls. I lean over, watching him. His black cargo pants already stuffed with cheats only he can use; the blinding glare from his helm makes it so I can watch him until he goes through the gatehouse. Only a few know of my feelings for him, but I am not the only one that cares about him. Raindrops and also ZQ do as well, and compared to them I am nothing. ZQ is a mod among few others, like Stormy; but Raindrops, she is another story. One that is not my story to tell. It nearly scares me when the voices are suddenly flooding me about his death. I know we can respawn, but death scares me. Gathering myself, I walk out and down to the wall. The guild needs me. Gripping my stone axe at the minifort that protects us, night starts to fall. It’s not the best idea, but they need me too.

It does not take me long to find a friend, a Vappy clan in a green tunic, fighting a zombie. I charge in, only to have more mobs circle me. I faintly hear Vappy trying to help, but it’s pointless, I’m already dead. The other players watch as I’m bounced around, waiting for it to happen. Just as the attack stops, I’m standing in the center of the city, with nothing again. I did pocket the little gold I had, but I can only buy five golden carrots. I go back to the pub and sit there, trying to get over my death. Slowly the guild starts to talk about needing to store exp bottles and gold for the one day plot that the hall would be set up on.

“I’ll do it. I don’t plan on going out anyway. I’ll just stay at the Golden Grub.” My voice is a little more than a whisper since there is a few people in the pub and I don’t want to bother them too much. Almost immediately an axolotl shows up wearing a fishy armor, we both bow slightly and slowly wave at each other.

“SKITTY! I FOUND HER!” His voice echos the latter part at he tell the rest of the guild. He hands me gold nuggets, 20 of them, then 10 bottles of exp, before leaving to gather more. Just as I stash it in my ender chest does everyone else show up, dropping off gear. At some point I stand near the outer doorway, watching the chatter, in my own little world. While playing with my pink hair do i watch as He walks by, Stormy behind him, I wave to her, who i swear I could hear her squee a mile away, she takes my hands into hers.

“Skitty! I recorded with Vechs!” I squee with her before it sinks in that he’s right behind me. Turning and almost giving myself whiplash, i eye him, wearing chain armor, everything but boots.

“So no shoes in the pub?” I tease, not really expecting anything back. I never do, but my heart says otherwise. He closes his enderchest and turns to look at me. I can see his red shirt under the chestmail, his green goggles block those blue eyes we all know he has. He looks down and sees that in fact the boots he was wearing are now broken and gone. A grin spreads across his face and I swear he could hear my heart pounding. 

“I guess they broke.” He teases back, quickly i dart past him and open my ender chest checking my ‘loot’. I have a pair of new chain boots.

“Want to trade?” My guild hears this and starts to tell me what I should ask for. “New shoes for a stack of exp bottles?”

“Nuuu” he turns to walk away, so i panic slightly, ignoring the guild for once.

_ “How about a sunflower?” _ my voice was a just a whisper to him, he stops in his tracks and glances down slightly. I fidget with my hair while I wait. He lifts my head and holds out a sunflower, nearly making me cry. No one knows truly how much they mean to me and i’m not telling you the true meaning of the flower! I hand him the boots as he hands me the flower, grasping the stem, I blush slightly. Then it dawns on me that I have the only sunflower in the city. He walks away with Stormy behind him, waving later to me. 

_ “I have the only sunflower….and he gave it to me. SUCK IT RAINDROPS!”  _  Tucking the flower behind my hair to find a lookout i can sleep in.

 

It’s been almost three days since I arrived, well three days in another world, but here it's been two weeks.  In that time I have died twice, I still haven’t lost my flower, in fact it's in my enderchest till i can buy a plot. Lately it's been hard to do that with us the MMG saving for the guild plot, at 80 levels. I was heading over with my ten stacks that i had farmed along with those everyone else has given me to hold. The hud has been busying with chatter about this plot, turning down the road, I spot everyone standing in what will be the warehouse for the highest members only, but for now there is no lock, the all watch as one of the others start to splash the exp on to get to the level needed. I wander off slightly, my mind wandering. It plays at my heart and what my feelings really are. Sometimes hard to tell, i just have this bad feeling that Vechs is not enjoying his time right now, all he ever does is those locks, I heard he was up for 17 hours doing nothing but locks. I’m sure he is getting mad at of all of us poking at him all the time. I think i’ll leave him alone, despite what I want to do. Tinker pulls me out of my own world, darkness fading slightly, Tink is caring, together we make a great passive team, the sever mom as those might call us, but this is not why she called me. In my drifting they had gotten to the level, and they wanted to know if i wanted to go with them to the new plot. I walk back trying to keep myself smiling but sometimes i just want to hide away from everyone, i half want the old world back, at least everyone was nice and didn't try and steal from each other. I can't trust anyone outside of the guild.

“Can I use the leftovers for myself?” My voice was just above a whisper, but they heard me, a few clamer about how they wanted them. Axyl looks over at me, trying to read me. He knows how fast the plots are going and the one i wanted was snatched up.

“Yeah, take what you need.” His voice was no where as shaky as mine is, but that's ok, his voice seems to lift me up slightly. Darting away with a few others, I gather the needed bottles and smash them, my levels rise quickly before stopping midway of level 40, a friend, Austin gives me a thumbs up, since his space suit makes it hard to see his face, behind him is a orange cat wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans, Dahson, my lover. I smiles faintly and take down the sign and Austin gets close, staring at the floating button. I know how it works but he does not. I click it, not noticing how close he is, the main hud pings that he just bought the plot. Swearing under my breath, I respond that I bought it, he just got too close. He holds out a book, backing away. My tail was flicking all over, I was pissed.

“Skitty. Sweetie, if you have the deed then it's yours” Dahson tries to block Austin from my temper, but it's hard when there is void under us. I take the book and storm off, heading towards the market, again the guild is chattering about the next thing we need, a lock. I’m already there by the time they all show up, waiting, I need a lock for myself so it's no big deal. Axyl buys his and then aids me as I buy my own. I jot down the names of those I want on my plot.

**SkittyKittyLux, Axyl425, Dahson, TinkerTech, StormyLuara, and Vechs**

Blushing darkly as the others go to drop off the book, I wait a bit, staring at the names, trying to give a reason for why I wrote his name. Looking around I’m reminded of the song I made for him and how he said he would make me a house. I had asked for a tree based cat house. I liked living in the tree and he knew this, I hoped. Grinning I knew that would be my so-called reason, then my real reason could be safe. Little did i know that his name was in everyone’s locks, so he could check on our chests to make sure we were not stealing from each other. I drop the book in the mailbox and the token that comes with it. It pops away and i close the box and walks away, going to sleeping “nest” in the walls.

 

I wake the next day to a few people poking my sides, I roll over not wanting to get up, I am warm right where I am. The poking changes to pets, i can’t help the purring that escapes from me. 

“Skits it's time to get up, I think there might be something at your plot.” I know that voice, it's soft but sweet, too bad she can’t always sing. Tink pets a few more times before tugging my ears slightly. I mew and roll over to look up at my friend, who chose to wear a dress to battle anyway. It's white with black flowers, but from far away it looks like blood of those she beat to death with poor songwriting skills. I flick my tail at her but get up anyway. She holds out her hand to me, taking it we walk towards my plot, it was due north, on the last row. As we get headed over i started to squee loudly. There stood a large house covered in leaves. Walking into my plot my jaw hits the floor, there was another sunflower and so many other flowers. I climb up, exploring my new home. It's so much like the photo I gave him, I just wish he was on for me to tell him  “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the rumbling sound of thunder, scaring me so bad I promptly fell out of my bed. As I looked around, there seemed to be no rain or even dark clouds; the sky was clear as ever… Nevertheless, I couldn’t help but notice the uproar continued. Working my way from my bed (which happens to be the highest point of my cat house) and feeling less like a lightning rod now, I dare check my HUD.

_ [@]FireStorm020 has attuned to the Golden Jungle _

With my semi-sleepy eyes, I start blinking at the feed as more and more people attuned, leaving me confused as hell about what was going on. Looking around my house, I did spot this strange looking person. I kind of knew who he was from Stormy, but other than that I knew nothing.

His name was Amlup, one of the mods. Before I could really do anything about it, he turned the corner of the street and I could see him approaching me - slowly, but surely. He strolled along with a confidence he normally exclusively had whenever he finished a new custom map, but looking at the fresh tears in his clothes it was pretty apparent he had just encountered some sticky situations.

“Nice house. Is this the one Vechs built?” By his voice I would think he was teasing, but his face seemed stuck in that stupid ‘Imma firin’ mah lazer’ look. Walking towards the front of my plot, he waves, forcing my nice side to have me wave back.

“Yeah it is. I love it! It's so green and happy, but you can’t come in; only those invited to my pussy party can enter” Still kind of drowsy, I suddenly realized the inappropriate nature of those words. In response, I cover my mouth, blushing stupidly red. I swear I have never wanted to hide that bad in my life. He stares - or I think he does - before walking away, looking back a few times. After leaving my sight, I check my HUD. My guild is blowing up, I’m getting pings from the pervs that heard (not that I don’t mind, just adding to the blushing), and Stormy is flustered that I just said that. Tinker who is close by, smacks me with a flower, finally snapping me out of my daze. 

“Get a hold of yourself, Skitty!” I stare at her, half forgetting anything else happened since I got my cat house, and half recalling that Vechs said he added a few new things. Again, my mind wanders off as it focuses on recalling what exactly it was he said. Something about 216 new plots……

“Skitty? SKITTY!” I snap my head up, and in doing so, caught the gaze of Tinker, scary and slightly aggravated because of my ignorance. Backing away slightly with my tail tucked under and around my thigh, I do respond.

“Hi Tink….Um sorry?” She just rubs the bridge of her nose, sighing.

“As I was saying, there are some new townhouses that would be perfect for your shop since so many people can live there at once.” Playing with my hair while she talks helped slightly, although outside, another set of thunderclaps make themselves audible… Another attunement, which remains to be something I can’t get used to. It takes me a few hours to prep myself to leave the safety of my cat house and find the townhouses.

Three large shapes start to come into view as I stroll past the mod office. The first one is red and orange, which aren’t colors that I specifically adore, but the name reminds me of a paper I wrote in another world, Terracotta. I continue walking, spotting shades of purple, which is more up my alley colorwise. However, this time, it’s the name that kills me, “the Grapevine”. I can’t help but snicker at the idea of living there, with all of the jokes about hearing things. Even though I’m tempted to live there I want to see the last one, and there it was.

Green as hell, but slightly cute. It was built the same way, but with the materials from the three wizards, it looked amazing! Getting closer to see the name made me bounce around with joy, Margaritaville. I had to live here! Darting down the hall looking for an open room led me to M108, hitting that buy button so hard that it almost broke my hand. Grinning so much as I sent a ping in the main chat that I needed the keys into my new shop, one that I could run closer to without bragging more about then I already have about the cat house.

I would make trips between my plots, grabbing dark oak, flowers and clay for the pots, each time stopping to stare at the sign he left for me, I often was climbing the latter blushing. After what felt like a few days, it really was, I stepped back, my shop looked great. I wanted another color, but what was already there was sufficient for me to open up the shop.

While I was working on my shop, the attunements had died down to the point that I was not jumping every half hour. It was so much better not hearing it, although the mystery around the Golden Jungle really made me wonder what was in there. I wanted to go there, to see it for myself. I started to ask around in my guild if anyone wanted to go with me, since I hadn’t set foot into the dungeon.

As I was working on this, I would grin at the safe havens in the caves out in East Commons. Slowly I started to get a large stack of gold. I had no reason to keep it, so I ran over to another guild, one that, as a Pokémon, I should have run away from, Team Rocket! I searched for one of the members and pinged them, Photon. 

_ “Hey, I left some gold for you guys at your guild plot”  _ Nodding at how that sounded, I dropped 15 gold ingots, or 15G. Walking away, humming a soft tune, do I get the guild’s ok for a mass attunement? Nearly squeeing with happiness, do I skip to the meeting point, warping right to the keep? I stand around playing with the little gear I had while waiting for everyone else to show up. I had better gear up but everyone warned me about bringing good items, should I die.

Slowly everyone joined me, Sam dressed as Zack from some FF game, Rob being himself, and a dozen more. I start to shake slightly, fear is noticeably starting to take over. Axyl pats my back and pushes me in. I’m freaking out even more as I roll to the ground, smacking my face into the ground. Hissing slightly at him, I look around and regret sets in.

“First floor?”

“Nope, Floor Zero.” Dahson chuckles, Axyl is already battling monsters in order to gain the levels needed to pass the first lock, I try to jump in, but I am not as adept at fighting. After what seems like hours (but not really), they lead those of us that have never been in there before to the first floor. It was a plain, huge hole in the ground, covered in long dead plants, sandstone, and granite. I watch as everyone jumps down, a few staying behind so I don’t get too lost like I used too. That always happens, monsters start to drop both behind and in front of me.

“Keep running Skitty, don’t stop!” Sam shouts at me as he runs past, whacking on the monsters, working our way down to the so called safe room. We sit there, panting slightly. Axyl stands up and clears his throat.

“We need to make a mad dash through floor two, or else we will get picked off by the Remains. Who still needs to get 10 levels, so we can just get out as soon as possible?” A few hands shot up, including mine. A groan echoes through the safe room at how many needed to grind. I poke around, playing with the bedrock that protects us, while a few others grind for levels. I needed them too, but right now it was ok for me to idle while the others worked. I drifted off with my mind wandering to an event that was not really an event for everyone else.

I was coming back from a raid that I had made through the caves. As I was heading towards my townhouse, I turned to spot something strange. A tower of command blocks with a rather nice looking god tinkering with it. I creep up, my kitty side starting to come out as I got closer. I dance around it, getting close then jumping back, while a few of the other guild members started to slowly group up. Vappy sighs loudly and watches, while Dahson tries to get me to leave it alone but I can’t, I have to know! I used to poke at things all the time before we came to this world, but I haven’t done much like I used too before.

_ “Skitty, no touchie” _

_ “But... But... I’m a kitty and I wanna touch it!” _

_ “You know what they say about cats right? Curiosity killed the cat.” _

_ “Yeah but do you know the ending?  _ **** _ but satisfaction brought it back!"  _

I watched him roll his eyes as I smacked the button, getting killed as soon as it happened. I start to giggle like a mad kitty as I run back, Vechs sighing loudly and backing away from the tower, having changed it to something else. I walk up and smack it again, thinking the same command was still there. I flinch with pain, checking my hud I noticed that I had Wither, for 15 minutes. I groan loudly and sit down, taking the pain. I can hear my guild trying to talk me out of doing it again, but damnit it's too much fun to play with. After I die four more times to that tower, I get an idea; let’s see how many times I can push the button after the first Wither. Vechs had turned down the duration of the effect so it wouldn’t last as long, but I die to it first anyway. I manage to hit it 10 times before my death, feeling proud of myself, wandering away whilst purring loudly.

 

I shake my head, getting me out of my daydreams of the past, to notice the sound of my friends and guild members, taking selfies with me, because clearly I must have looked funny while vividly imagining those memories. I run out of the safe area and start smacking the decayed spider jockey to get levels. While smacking the monster, my wooden blade breaks, leaving me without a weapon. I take the bread I have and start to beat the monsters with it.

“EAT YOUR GRAINS!!!” I cry out, as I run past the grinder, my tail swinging with joy. After a while we move on. Over 20 of us gather in one small room as we warp into the next floor. It's pretty, more like a sandstone temple. I try to stay towards the back of the group, watching and looking around. Wandering up and past most of the monsters I make it towards the top, a few of us have died more times then we would like but I’m still having fun. I dart past the long line of monsters heading towards the button that Axyl told me about, I get shot off the flooring that is in front of it, but I run up again, this time smacking it and warping to another safe room. I turn and start to pant as I notice that a lot of the others haven’t made it through yet. I watch my hud as many of the others keep dying trying to make it to this safe room. Someone takes out the wall on the other side, with no way in due to the invisible blocks, there to keep us from cheating and cheesing it. It takes the group while to get in the pass the next floor. Landing on the 3rd floor, faceface into the red wood, gathering myself as the others touch down, i try to look like I didn’t just faceplant, does the rushing start again. This place looks like a jungle cave from some far away land. The ground splits off and start digging towards one place, stumbling along and getting stuck seems to be what I am good at. I feel bad when someone has to turn back around and come get me. 

“GUYS!! I’m lost again...it's those stupid vines.” I know by this point everyone is done with me and just want to rush the rest so they don’t have to deal with me. ShadowWolf jumps down and grabs my wrist leading me back up and into another cave with lava. Axyl is waiting for me with the rest of the guild all ready though and on the next floor. 

“Do we need to build another firehouse, so we have firefighters to come save you?” He scolds but his whole body saying otherwise, giving off that teasing vibe that I have come to know. He pushes me through the door and warping us to the 4th floor. To me it seems like the base of a large tree that we can’t see the top of. I stand in awe until an arrow finds its mark in my side. Jumping back with my stone axe ready to whack a mob, does Axyl and Shadow drag me past everything and into a lake. Splashing around and freaking at the water, does QuackQuack grab my foot and drag me under. I kick him in the face, until it sets in that we are in a cave, again. He fixes his light brown shirt and pushes back his much darker hair, I squeak softly at him. He rolls his eyes and starts to mine up what little blocks there is. I wander past him and a few others, drifting off into my mind again, sometimes it's hard to smile when the darkness is closing in. I scamper ahead to the same room, this time no one is waiting on me. 

“Is there another floor?” I ponder aloud, staring at the next button. How was everyone attuning, I thought there was only four floors, not five. Dahson runs up behind me and pushes it, only a minute goes by before the thunder claps, I jump back, hissing loudly at the sound, but I run and push it anyway.

  
  
  


It's empty for the most part, but there stood a shrine of some sort, I step forward, unsure of what is going on. Stepping past a ring of sea lanterns, lighting strikes in front of me, turning from it, do I notice that i’m floating in the sky. Screaming as I float away, trying to get the wall, not even noticing the lightning trying to strike me. Suddenly I’m not there, but in a small room. It’s nothing I had ever thought of, but the real gift is outside. Stepping out of the cave into a large jungle, with huge bushy leaves. I step forward and gasp, I used to live in a tree before this but now I wanted to live here. Forget my cat tree, I want those huge trees. I check my hud and stare in awe.

 

_ [@]SkittyKittyLux has attuned to the Golden Jungle _

 


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks pass with little happening now that I have set up my flower shop, I leaned over the table within the shop. I hadn’t had a sale in a week, and many of my old friends have left for reasons I’m not fully sure about. Dahson has left too, leaving me alone. I sighed loudly as my mind started to drift into the darkness again, the loneliness setting in. I’m afraid that everyone will leave me, sure I have made new friends, but I was close to the others. Opening up my hud to see how many people are still up right now, there are only 4 of the 30 players from the old world, and 2 of them are overseers. Some of the reasons are sort of understandable, such as Tinker, but many left for a reason I don’t get, it's not fun. I struggle with this idea, yes sometimes there is little to do but farm the monsters, and there are those that make me want to quit, but I won’t. I love this world and my friends too damn much to just give up. I sigh again, this time not caring anymore. It's been so hard to keep this stupid smile and perky side of me, I’m so worn out from being all sunshine and puppy dogs. I let the darkness that has been clouding my mind lately, take over. I slip into the hole my depression has made, closing my whole body down. 

 

_ ~Is it my fault? Am I not able to be the friend they need? Who would even notice that I’m gone? I must be stupid to think that I affect anyone, all of my friends are leaving me. Why do I have to be alone?~  _ My mind wanders even deeper into the abyss that I have ignored for so long. I sit there for what feels like weeks but it has only been one. I faintly hear a few of my friends but can’t even move, I’m trapped in my own body. I don’t care, they can live without me and my stupid flower shop. Even the thought of having the zombie pigman was not enough to get me to move, they keep trying to get me to move, even the overseers are trying. Words wash over me, BroDrax talking about an attack on the Golden Jungle. Forcing myself from the darkness, I gear up for the attack, the streets are filled with so many bodies that have not been around in a long time, maybe since the first week. My guild calls to arms, I answer weakly, for my depression has made me sick, but I do it anyway. The golden jungle is teeming with life as I teleport into it, voices hitting like a brick walls, nausea kicking in again, this is getting to be too much like the first day. I find myself hiding, with the guild voices being the only thing I hear. I don’t tell them how much this is bothering me, I don't want them to worry about me. It's not like I mean anything to them, I just stand back with a regen banner in my hands, they place blocks around me to keep me safe, but I hardly feel it. I mumble to them that I want a way out for when it gets to be too much, so Vappy brakes the blocks behind me so that I have a clear shot out. 

 

A horn blows and our huds are filled with the sounds of the battles beginnings, I turn so my back is towards the battle, making my hud go away. I hear them charge into battle, their battle cries echoing off the trees. Any other time i would of enjoyed the sound of everyone but right now I just want to hide, it does not take long before I have to leave, I take the banner with me as I run from the battlefield. I stand in the main city panting for what feels like an hour but again time is moving slowly. I make it over to the edge and heave everything I have eaten in a few days (it only being two slices of bread and a tiny bit of meat) up and into the void below. I can’t, I just can’t. Wandering back to my shop I flop into the bed I keep there, my hub warning me that the boss is showing up now, but I don’t care, it's already too late, the darkness is taking over again. I shudder at the feeling that is washing over me, I’m alone. My friends are fading, and so am I.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

I wake up a few days later, to something I wish i never saw, a dark letter to Vechs, from Vappy. I try to read it but I can’t, Vechs means the world to me, I can’t watch as my friend fights him. I studder again, I don’t want this. I want my friends, I want everything to go back the way it was. I keep watching my hud, again not really reading it, but after a few hours Axyl becomes rude as well. I roll away from this, closing down my hud. Everything was going downhill, fast. I quickly pm Sam and start to write a letter to the one person I felt like telling fully. I push myself off my bed and sit at the table and start to write, I pour my heart out, crying so hard that a few people stop outside of the shop to see what is going on, but they walk away. I swear Sam must think I’m stupid for crying over something this stupid, but I keep writing my letter until I deem it done. Glancing up I see Sam leaning across from the shop, waiting for me, with a look telling me that everything will be ok. I come out of my shop and lean on him.

 

“Can we take this to the mailbox?” I asked, with my head on his shoulder, my ears rather low already from the depression that has taken over me for almost two weeks. 

 

Noticing I was in a depressed mood, he hugged me tight. “You doing alright? Is that a letter? For whom?”

 

“It's for Vechs, I told him everything, even how I was feeling about all of this...it's like I don’t know what to do anymore. We are falling apart and I can’t keep this together on my own, Sam, I’m scared.” I lean in and weakly hug him back, tears trying to fall, but I won’t let them, not right now.

 

As if in deep thought, he doesn’t answer right away. “Yea...I’m not sure what to do at this point either. I’m worried about how things will play out. No need to be scared though...I’m here. I’m sure things will iron out eventually.”

 

“But for now, I just want to get this to him, but I don’t think I can walk on my own right now.” I smile weakly up at him.

 

He nodded at me and smiled back. “Alright, let’s go.” Sam said as he held out his arm. I lean on him as we start to walk toward Vechs’ mailbox that he had in the center of town. I drop the letter in the box, watching as it gets sucked away and dropped into his office. I tug at Sam slightly, wanting to go back to my shop since I was less likely to get hurt there then in my cat tree. As we wobble back, my darkness starts to come back as I start to dwell on what is happening, it scares me to lose everything but I don’t think MMG has a chance with everything going down hill. I hug Sam one last time before entering my shop and working my way up to the bed, not wanting to deal with anyone anymore. I flick my tail at the large windows, making them go dark, hiding me from everyone and anyone that walks by. I lie there in my bed, playing with the fur on my tail, just sort of sinking back into the darkness, not even noticing that someone had entered my shop. The door was locked so only myself and the overseers could enter the shop, I had it that way so I could protect my flowers and the gold I was making that I had planned out for a gift to the other guilds. I sigh softly and roll over, my back towards the person standing behind me, staring at the wall.  He touches my shoulder softly, as if to let me know he was there without freaking me out. Rolling back over I look up at who was kneeling beside my bed, it was him,  the one person I knew I could trust, the person that became my idol when my life was hard.  I scramble to sit up and my ears flick at him, still unsure that he is really there or if I am going crazy. I reach out to touch him, with Vechs staring as I lightly tap his arm. I sit up and mews just softly.

“I take it you got my letter?” I hated how frail my voice sounded, almost going to cry again, but mixed with sadness over why I wrote the letter and seeing him and being able to talk to him. He grins at me, and nods.

“Yeah, I did.  Guilds come and go. If they are truly your friends they will still be there for you outside the guild. If they don't keep in touch with you, then... I know I would miss you very much if you left, so I am biased when I say Skit should stay. I heard Laura is making a guild, maybe you would enjoy getting to know other people in that guild?  I was thinking about bringing another world to everyone, and would you like to be an overseer on that world?” He touches my hand just softly, trying not to invade my space too much as he sat in my shop next to my bed. I nearly launch myself off my bed, tackling him. 

“I would love that, but only if you are willing to have me.” I grin slightly but my face softens slightly before it changes to a look of determination. “I won’t leave, I won’t just quit. I have worked too hard on all of this to just give up now, but I will leave my guild if they can’t get their heads outta their asses, I’ll quit and join Stormy’s guild.” I sigh softly, not realizing how worn out I was from this little bit of movement, I guess sitting still for nearly a week or two does that to you. Vech pets my head softly.

“Awwwwwwwww!  You are an absolute sweety.  I just want to send all the love your way <3.”   I nearly start to purr at his petting, leaning into his touch, it's like having the best pets in the whole world. He keeps petting me for a little while before pulling away. “I need to go back to work, but I wanted to make sure you were ok, I worry about my followers.” he climbs down from the loft that my bed is on, walks out, and vanishes from sight, as if he was never there, but I could still feel the warmth of his hand on my head. Yep, I can do this, I’m not going to sit around and let this bring me down. I jump off the loft, landing on my face again….can I really not jump to save my life? I dart out of my shop, grabbing Sam’s wrist (where did I come from all of a sudden)as I go, charging towards the guild hall, my foot was going down and I was not happy about any of this. I was not going to let this drag me down, no it would take almost two weeks before I left the guild and joined another because I could no longer handle everything that was going to happen on my own and didn’t need the stress of players that were no longer fond of Vechs and how he did things, attacking me because I was one of the overseers. I would never tell anyone who was attacking me because I felt it would be wrong to let that be a reason for them being kicked, I kept so much from everyone, but I could no longer handle all of it. 

 

I sat at the edge of the MMG guild hall, while Sam led the meeting that I was meant to be leading, but I had already chosen to leave, I had given everything to Sam and was letting him take over. I just didn’t care now, I was dead set on this, while they talked about what they were going to do, how they wanted to cut down those that are no longer with us, and more things for them to do. I just stared at Tinker’s large anchor that was made when she left, as a gift and reminder to the rest of us of the singer and the battle dress wearing gal. I was putting off telling them, I was scared to know what Axyl and Rob were going to say, I knew that Sam had been fighting my leaving almost the whole time. I held my arms as I kept staring out, feeling everyone now looking at me, I shudder slightly feeling their eyes on the back of my head. I stand up and sigh loudly, turning to face everyone.

“I am no longer finding myself wanting to be in the guild chat, and often ignore it now anyways. So when we have this meeting I will be stepping down. Not because  of players or anything, I am no longer having fun being in the guild and might go solo for a little while until I feel ready to go to BSG, I like playing with everyone as a whole and not at just a guild, and with that, I chose to leave MMG” I puff my chest slightly as I walk out of the guild hall and down towards town square, I send Bro a quick pm staying  _ ‘do it’  _ as I click the leave guild button in town. I watch as my name shifts from [MMG]SkittyKittyYey to [BSG]SkittyKittyYey. I smile in relief as everything that had been dragging me down is no longer there, I can now deal with being a player and myself. I no longer had to handle everything, I drop a small ‘ _ thank-you _ ’ into Vechs’ mailbox, walking towards the golden jungle, towards my new home and new friends. 

I stand in the jungle, flicking out of the hud of MMG and joining BSG’s hud and the voice chat that they shared, it felt like I was finally coming home. I mutter to myself.

 

_ Welcome Home Skitty _

_ We <3 you :D _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is the real letter I wrote to him...sent to him first thing in the morning before I was fully awake but just dealing with everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Vechs, as I write this I will admit I am crying. My guild and friends are falling apart. As of last night Suppa was banned (I guess I don't fully know) and this morning Axyl has chosen to leave as well. This makes the 4th higher ranking people of MMG to leave, I do count Tinker but she will be back, but the point is still there. I don't know what to do, I won't leave the server, I have friends there. But it's so painful to have my friends that have been my friends since the start leave. Dahson left due to the server no longer being fun and made the Temp Server come back on his own (I do too but it's more for me to chill after a death) and said he could no longer pay for something he no longer likes. Tinker is away working, I won't fault her for that since it is her dream job. And you saw what Suppa thought, and Axyl told the guild this morning that he will be leaving because it is no longer fun for him, and the only reason he has not fully left is that he is the head of the guild. 
> 
> I know I'm being selfish right now and rambling on about my guild, but I won't leave, I have so much waiting for me when I log in. If you have seen my story's it's in there, I have a blast playing but with everyone leaving it's so hard to stay strong, I just want to fall apart. 
> 
> I have made friends within other guilds but MMG means the world to me. And yes I have my own guild but I don't want them to be known, I wanted my guild to be like ninja/Santa for players. Aiding those that need it from behind the shadows. 
> 
> So I wish to ask you, what do you think I should do now? I have a strong feeling MMG is about to lose everything and disband.

**Author's Note:**

> there is /tell's and inner thoughts


End file.
